This invention relates to systems for testing signal paths. More particularly, it relates to systems for measuring a non-linear distortion created by a reference test signal on signal paths. More particularly, it relates to systems for measuring a signal level at which an upstream cable television system begins to distort the signals that are being transported over it because a composite signal level is too high.